Feuersterns Mission/Kapitel 28
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 27 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 29}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 28. Kapitel aus dem Buch Feuersterns Mission. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Springpfote *Scharfkralle *Spatzenpfote *Kleinbart *Sandsturm *Flickenfuß *Blattsprenkel *Blüte *Regenpelz *Minze (nicht namentlich) *Salbei (nicht namentlich) *Rattenanführer *Wolkenstern (nicht namentlich) *Kleeschweif Erwähnte Charaktere *Wolkenjäger *Rußpelz *Jasmin (nicht namentlich) Sonstige Orte *Schlucht **WolkenClan-Lager ***Großer Felshaufen ***Kriegerbau ***Wispernde Grotte ***Heilerbau ***Kinderstube **Fluss *Verlassener Zweibeinerschuppen Tiere *Ratte *Maus Heilmittel *Spinnweben *Ringelblume *Schachtelhalm Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Schulterwunde Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, Zweibeiner, Zweibeinernest, WolkenClan, Gesetz der Krieger, SternenClan *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Clanränge: Mentor, Schüler, Junges, Krieger, Heiler, Anführer *Zeit: Herzschlag Wissenswertes *Seite 421: Der Satzrest "(...), I thought (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 384 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 422: Spatzenpfotes Beschreibung (amber eyes) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 385 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 422: Der Satz "Show me." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Zeig's mir.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Kommt mit." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 285 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 422: Der Satzrest "(...) with shock." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 385 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 423: Der Satz "Icy claws pricked Firestar's spine." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Eisige Krallen stachen in Feuersterns Rückgrat.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Entsetzen durchfuhr Feuerstern wie mit eiskalten Krallen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 286 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 424: Der Satzrest "(...) and was looking in through the cave entrance." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 387 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 424: Das Wort ich vom Satz "Ich gehe." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem fehlt dazwischen ein "werde", da im Original die Rede von I'll ist (vgl. Seite 387 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 424: Der Satzrest "(...) wide with (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 387 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 427: Scharfkralles Beschreibung (ginger) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 389 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 427: "(...) muss es passiert (...)" - Statt es müsste es "der Angriff" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the attack ist (vgl. Seite 389 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 427: Der Satzteil "(...) his paws froze to the ground; (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) frierten seine Pfoten am Boden fest, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) stand er da wie erstarrt, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 390 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 428: Das Wort (hat) nicht vom Satz "Kleinbart hat doch nicht übertrieben!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde das "doch" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 391 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 429: Scharfkralle wird fälschlicherweise als "goldbraun" bezeichnet (vgl. Seite 391 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 431: Das Wort hierher(gekommen) vom Satz "Ratten sind hierhergekommen?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 393 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 432: Der Satzrest "(...), first to Sandstorm's patrol and then when I came back wiht Sharpclaw and Cherrypaw." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 395 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 433: Das Wort können vom Satz "Können wir denn überhaupt etwas tun?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde das "überhaupt" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 395 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 433: Das Wort ihret(wegen) vom Satz "Ihr solltet ihretwegen kämpfen, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 396 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 434: Das Wort uns vom Satz "(...), was für uns selber richtig ist, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde das "selber" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 396 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 434: Das Wort die vom Satz "Die können doch nicht (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 396 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 434: Das Wort Beutetiere vom Satz "(...), dass Beutetiere euch vertreiben?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 396 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 435: Der Satzteil "(...) zu Feuerstern (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 397 von Firestar’s Quest) Quellen Kategorie:Verweise